


Blind Date

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legacy sets them up on a blind date. ~LemongrassAndSleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

“Emily Junk, I swear if this girl is some drug addict, or something,” Beca warns.

“She’s an _elementary school_ _teacher_ ,” Emily reminds her, wrinkling her nose.

“I thought you said she was your dance teacher,” Beca accuses. Emily had started taking lessons with this woman after she got her first gig as a performer. Emily had a great voice- she and Beca had met at Beca’s record studio- but she was terribly uncoordinated. “And that when she danced, the sexual tension was overwhelming. I don’t want to date some kid’s teacher.” Beca wrinkles her nose.

“She does both. She teaches elementary school music during the day, and dance classes at night,” Emily explains. “And you’ll be  _ fine _ . She’s not a drug addict, she’s, like, always on time, she’s really polite, but also really, really flirty. You guys will have fun.”

“I’m holding you personally responsible if I get kidnapped, or have a crap time,” Beca insists. Emily just grins, fixing the last of Beca’s makeup before pushing her out the door of their shared apartment.

“You’ll have fun, I swear!” She slams the door, forcing Beca to go downstairs and head toward the restaurant. “I love setting people,” Emily sighs to the empty apartment.

 

“Bree, what if she’s, like, a no show?” Chloe whines nervously. “I don’t even know what this girl looks like!”

“Well, that’s the problem with blind dates,” Aubrey lectures. She had been warning Chloe against this blind date ever since one of Chloe’s dance students set it up. Why on earth would any girl ever agree to a date with a complete stranger? Any person, for that matter?

“Emily’s a sweet girl, and she swears that her friend is legit,” Chloe defends. “Plus she showed me a picture of the two of them.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know what she looked like,” Aubrey deadpans, pulling into the parking lot. She had offered to drive Chloe, since her car had broken down last week and she had yet to find a replacement. They had just arrived at the restaurant, a casual, Italian restaurant, owned by a small family. It was nestled in a suburb just outside of LA, a tall brick building. 

“Shut up,” Chloe retorts, sticking out her tongue at Aubrey. “Remember the drill. Give me an hour, then call with some made-up emergency. If it’s going well, I’ll hang up. Love you, Bree,” Chloe calls, waving at Aubrey as she walks into the restaurant. She takes a deep breath. She’s got this. She can do this. She opens the door, and walks in.

 

Beca arrived first. She debated waiting, but preferred to sit, glad that Emily had made reservations. The restaurant is small, but homey, fitting since it was family-run. There was cheesy Italian music playing over the loudspeakers, the brick walls were old and dilapidated, and the lighting was low. Beca pulled at the black and white checkered tablecloth as she waited for her date to arrive, making sure the corny red rose was prominently displayed, the signal Emily had agreed upon so that they would know each other. Beca was biting her bottom lip, staring off into space when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Hi, you’re Emily’s friend? I’m Chloe,” she introduces herself, and it takes Beca a moment to remember how to speak. This girl is stunning. She wears tight black leggings with a pink blouse, which should clash with her vibrant red curls, but somehow it doesn’t. With her black heels, she’s a few inches taller than Beca, but everyone is at least a few inches taller than Beca.

“Um, yeah, hi, I’m Beca. Beca Mitchell,” she nods, standing and shaking Chloe’s hand awkwardly, cringing when she realizes how sweaty her hands probably are. Chloe just smiles at her, sitting down at the table.

“So, Emily tells me you’re a music producer?” Chloe asks. Beca nods dumbly.

“Um, um, yeah, at this place called Residual Heat. Kind of a new place. But, um, you’re a teacher, right? Elementary school and dance?” Beca rambles nervously while Chloe smiles at her behind a her glass of water.

“You’re nervous,” Chloe accuses teasingly.

“I am not  _ nervous _ ,” Beca defends, scowling. Beca Mitchell does not  _ get _ nervous. 

“It;s okay, I think it’s cute. Emily told me you talk a lot when you get nervous. She does, too, you know. She talks a lot in general, though,” Chloe giggles. Beca’s scowl deepens. 

“I am  _ not _ nervous!” Beca insists.  _ I’m going to kill Em, _ she thinks.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Beca, I won’t bite. Unless you’re into that,” she winks. Beca blushes, hiding her face behind the menu, grateful when the waiter comes, and Chloe orders a bottle of wine for the both of them. “I like that you’re nervous. I think it shows that you care about how this goes,” Chloe continues when the waiter is gone. Beca just rolls her eyes. “No, really! So, what exactly are you nervous about? Are you nervous that… I might not like you? Because you don’t have to worry about that; I told you I like you. Plus, you’re like, totally hot,” Chloe gushes. Beca’s blush deepens.

“I’m not nervous!” she insists. Chloe stands, coming to join Beca on her side of the booth. Beca raises one eyebrow as Chloe puts a hand on Beca’s shoulder, the other holding her wrist.

“Are you nervous about… kissing me? I’m not one of those girls who waits for a second date to kiss,” Chloe breathes, leaning in. Beca squeaks, her breath hitching.

“I’m not nervous,” she whimpers. She’s so close she can feel Chloe smile more than see her. Chloe shifts her hand.

“Are you sure?” she whispers. “Your hands are pretty sweaty, and your, uh, pulse is pretty fast… You seem nervous.” Without warning, Chloe surges forward, pressing her lips to Beca’s. She is stiff at first, surprised, but when she kisses Chloe back, it feels like fireworks going off in her mind. Suddenly, Chloe pulls back, grinning, and goes back to the other side, while Beca tries to hide her pout. “Now you don’t have to be nervous.” Beca groans, smiling.

“I’m not nervous!” she insists, laughing. As much as she wants to strangle Emily for telling Chloe she rambles when she’s nervous (but she is  _ not nervous _ \- at all), she makes a mental note to thank her roommate for setting this up. She’s got a feeling Chloe Beale will be keeping her on her toes for the rest of her life (maybe it’s a bit presumptuous to be talking about forever so soon, but it seems an accurate judgment).

“You keep telling yourself that, Becs,” Chloe hums, opening the menu nonchalantly. Beca rolls her eyes, nudging Chloe under the table as she looks through the menu. The edges of Chloe’s lips twitch as she nudges Beca back.

 

Needless to say, when Aubrey calls an hour later, Chloe just hangs up, explaining to Beca her first date backup plan.

“So, you don’t want to leave?” Beca teases, gesturing with her fork. Chloe smirks.

“Not alone,” she sings. Beca just grins at her.

“Getting ahead of yourself, Beale,” she teases.

“Am I?” Chloe hums.

 

“I had a nice time,” Beca pants, pressed against the wall outside Chloe’s apartment. Chloe kissed her, fumbling with the keys.

“Shut up,” she growls, pulling away only to unlock the door.

“Yes, ma’am,” Beca sighs, letting Chloe pull her into the bedroom, falling onto the bed.

 

“Morning,” Chloe groans, shifting. Beca just moans.

“No, early,” she whines.

“Coffee,” Chloe promises. Beca moans her agreement. Chloe grins, leaving Beca huddled under the blankets as she goes to make coffee. Staring at her date’s sleeping form, she grabs her phone, typing out a quick text to her favorite dance student.

_ Just wanted to thank you for setting me up. Date was great! See you at class on Tuesday, Em! xx Chloe _ , she wrote, smirking. Thinking of her night with Beca, she bounces as she walks. Maybe blind dates aren’t so bad. Not that she’s planning on going on anymore anytime soon, not now that she has Beca.


End file.
